When Worlds Collide
by straightedgelover
Summary: Ning is the unknown daughter of Kazuya Mishima, and has run away from Heihachi to South Korea to start again, but once she meets Hwoarang will her past follow her or will she take control of her own life? Hwoarang/OC
1. The Begining

**When Worlds Collide**

**i don't own the Teken series i only own Ning**

**This takes place around Tekken 5 with slight changes but nothing too extreme.**

**Character description**

**Ning- **

**Age- 16**

**Hair-dark brown with black lowlights, but natural color is black, she keeps it straightened.**

**Body- She is skiny and has an average build, and her eyes are crystal blue.**

**Personality- shy, sarcastic, short tempered, and kind unless you piss her off**

**Goals- Kill Heihachi and redeam herself as a person. Possibly save her father.**

**Fav color- Navy blue or black**

**Outfit- simple blue tank top, tan cargo pants, and tennis shoes.**

Its been about a year now since i ran away from that hell whole of the Mishima Mishima Zaibatsu. I hated that place ever since i was brought there, brought there to please my capture, my own grandfather, but i was just a mistake, was never meant to be alive and happy.

In case your wondering who my name is Ning, the self proclaimed bastard child of Kazuya Mishima but guess what? he doesn't even know about me because my grandfather Heihachi Mishima found out about me and payed off my mother to keep her quiet, then when i turned 10 he took me from her, all the way from America. And yes this makes me the sister of Jin but i'm only his half sister because we have different mothers. I hate verything about the Mishima family but i don't really blame my father for some of the stuff he has done. The devil gene has consumed him, and if it wasn't for that bastard aka my grandfather he would maybe still have his sanity. As a child my grandfather beat me to be more like a guy, every time i messed up i would be beaten till i got it right, sometimes he wouldn't give me food. Another time he kicked me out so i started to fight on the streets for money to buy food. And now ever since the night i ran away, i have moved all over the world trying to get away from him, but his Tekken force is always one step behind me like now, i went from Egypt to South Korea, and i think at least for a day or two i can get a break.

**Some where in South Korea**

"Hwoarang slow your anger and concentrate more."

"Master this is pointless, i have done this drill a thousand times, i'm a master at it by now!"

"If that is the case then how come i can do this?" As he spoke he kicked Hwoarang's legs out from underneath him and he landed with a thud on the mat below.

"You are too brash for your own good, but that is enough for today. We will train again in the morning, you may go."

"Yes master." I said as i bowed to him.

As i began to leave the dojo i could feel Baek's lecture coming.

"You best stay out of trouble or your training time will be doubled tomorow! And it will prove you can't control yourself enough to beat that Kazama boy."

"Master i can beat him any day that he is ready!" I said with conviction and left.

I cleaned up a bit in my room upstairs and headed out not really knowing what i was going to do, i didn't have the gang anymore since i joined the army. Then after i was arrested i even lost the will to fight a little, that was until i learned Master Baek was still alive, boy that lit a fire under my ass.

"Ugh i'm soo bored!" I shouted at the top of my lungs in the middle of the sidewalk that was thankfully empty.

"Leave me alone!" I heard what sounded like a woman from the alley round the corner.

"Finally some action." Hey who knows maybe she'll offer me something in return.

When i got to the corner i peeked around to see what the situation was. The girl was in fighting stance with about 7 guys in a circle around her and about 5 knocked out on the ground. They look like Tekken force soilders, what are they doing in Sout Korea? And why were they after this girl? She looks about maybe sixteen, well one way to find out.

"Hey why don't you fight someone your own size!"

**Nings POV**

I was walking down a street with vendors ooking for traveling supplies, when i notice a couple of the Tekken force talking to a vendor who pointed in the direction i had walked in.

"Shit" I said under my breathe and took off running hopeing to leed them off the street so this could go unoticed. Well i succeeded in that but got myself stuck up against a wall, literally.

"Miss Mishima, please calm down and come with us." The commander of the Tekken force said to me

"Oh screw you! I"m not going anywhere with you idiots!" I lashed out  
"Your grandfather won't be please."  
"Like i give a shit if hes happy! He ruined my life because he thought he could control me! Biggest mistake he ever made because i have a mind of my own!"

"Don't force me to have to use force to get you to come with us."

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. And roundhouse kicked a soilder behind me, then spun on my one foot with the other out infront like a propeller, taking out three more. Then i stood up quickly and punched another in the nose knocking him out and the fifth i believe, well i took by the neck and spun it in a unpleasant way. I got back into my stance ready to out the rest but then out of now where i heard:

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

I turned to see a guy with flaming orange hair held up by biker googles, wearing some vest that was a little to short and showed off his abs (Which weren't too bad), and pants with chaps. He came and stood next to me.

"I thank you for assistance but i need no help, now leave before you get hurt." I said with a stone face.

"Tisk, what can a little girl like you do that i can't?"

"Um have you looked around you? I just killed like two people and seriously injusred the rest."

"So whats the big deal about that?"

"Nevermind."

I turned to finish off the rest but they must have took off knowing i would kill them too. Percy (The butler of the Mishima household, who was my only friend) use to say i was more like my father than i knew, he said i was ruthless like him, but yet had that part of me that was good. I never really understood what he meant by that, my grandfather just brings out the worst in me, but thats what he wanted to do so ya.

"Well buddy thanks for that now they got away!" I half yelled at the guy.

"Well sorry miss priss if i was trying to help you out!" he yelled back getting closer to my face.

"Did i ask for your help NO! now those guys are going to back to my grandfather and i'm going to be dead meat faster than you can say mad cow disiese!"

"Ugh whatever!" He yelled back again, as if in defeat. But then i noticed him staring at me.

"What you staring at! I now i'm good looking but that doesn't give you permission to stare!" I yelled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Actually i was staring at your arm which has blood coming out of your shoulder, and your not that good looking!"

I looked down and well he was right, but it was burning like a stick of fire was being held against my skin. I grabbed my arm and gasped as the pain came out in burst, and went through my whole body.

"Hey girl you okay? You don't look to good?' He asked and actually showed some concern.

"Um yeah, do you happen to have any ice on ya by any chance?"

"Um no do i look like a ice machine to you?"

"No but it would be awesome if you were." I winced in pain again as the shocks got worse.

"Hey! You are so not okay, let me help you with this at least?"

"Fine." I said because my arm was really starting to kill me. It was to the point of were i felt like passing out. I stumbled and almost fell over, but was caught by a solid object, and when i looked up i saw the orange haired boy had caught me.

"Um thanks." I said and could feel my cheeks burning from my blushing.

"Ya whatever, but i'm going to carry you to were i'm going to take you so you don't hurt yourself worse."

I just shook my head as he picked me up bridal style. I felt like sleeping, but he wouldn't let me.

"HEY! don't fall asleep unless you want to die! Now umm...whats your name?"

"Ning." I whispered out.

"Well Ning i'm Hwoarang, i like soccer, baseball, pretty much any sport, and um i have a motorcycle, which is one of my only joys in this boring life of mine." he rambled trying to make conversation to keep me awake.

"Stop rambling you idiot, and... i like soccer too, i used to have a crotchrocket." I said smileing weakly.

"Good maybe we can play a game or go riding sometime because were here now, k?"

"Fine by me flame head."

"I'll ignore that. MASTER!"

"Hwoarang what is all the com..mtion." He faltered his sentence when he looked at me.

"I did say no trouble before you left right?"  
"Master please not now shes injured and needs help."

"Fine set her done on the table. I'll go get Haruka to help and she should be fine."

The rest is a blurr, i remember some crazy hyper girl talking to me but i couldn't make out what she was saying, and some herb smell, and then i just blacked out.

**Theres chapter one, so please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Confusion

**When Worlds Collide:**

**Okay so i forgot to describe Hruka so here ya go!:**

**Haruka-**

**Hair- Light brown, flows down past her butt, kepted in pigtails, bangs anre braided in the front.**

**Description- Hyper,and cares for everyone she meets, is the niece of Baek, Hworangs friend, and will help in any way she can.**

**Cloths- Deniem shorts, with a red screen tee and wears white sneakers.**

**I don't own the Teken series because if i did i would have brought Jun back by now and would be rich, but i don't so none the less i own Ning and Haruka so heres chapter 2...**

"Do you think she will be okay?"

"How should i know! And why do we have to watch her?"

"You know why Hwoarang! When she wakes up everthing will be blurry and she'll probably knock you out."

"Hmp, she can try." Thanks Haruka, real confidence ya have in me. I have been sitting in this room for about 5 hours now with the world news on the the T.V. and i'm fed up with it!

"Hwoarang, what happened out here?"  
"I told you! She was being attacked by the Tekken Force and i came to help her, then i got bitched at for helping, cause 'its none of my buisness', then little miss priss keeled over in pain, and you can figure out the rest."

"Ya know i would greatly appretitate it if you stop if you stop calling me miss priss, my name is Ning, got that!"

"Wahhhhhhh! Your awake, i'm so glad your okay!" Haruka screamed and tackled _Ning_, who in return had a mordified face.

"Ummm, get off please, and who are you?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, how rude of me, my name is Haruka, and this is Hwoarang."

"Ya i know that idiot standing next to you, but what happened, the last thing i remember is a pain in my arm and blacking out."

"Oh, after your little fight and encounter with Hwoa, you started getting a pain in your arm, so Hwoa carried you back to Master Baek's dojo. We stayed up all night making sure you were ok."

"Oh, a thanks.." Awkward silence .

"So um, lets look at your arm shall we?" Well leave it to Haruks to break the silence. She started to unwrap the bandage around the girls arm, but when she got to her upper arm i about had a heart attack. SHE had a tattoo just like Kazama's!"  
"What the hell! Your a Kazama!"

"What! Of course not! Why would you say th.." She looked at her arm, and went pale.

"Oh my god, no it can't be, how, why!"

"I knew something was up with you! Your here to spy on me so Kazama can get a heads up on my fighting!"

"Hwoarang! Shut it! She is freaking out and all you can think about is your stupid rivalry with Jin! Get a grip dude!" Haruka half yelled but more scolded.

We went into silence again, but the T.V. some how knew what was going to shock us even more.

_In breaking news, the company owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi Mishima has died. Reports say he was in his home when it was attacked by what seems to be war bots, the house was burned to the ground with Heihachi in it,..." _The reporter kept going into details, we just sat there in shock._ "Also just mere hours after this, the 5th Tekken tournament was announced, but what no one knows is who ordered it..." _

"What the hell!" Ning said through gritted teeth.

"I-i don't know." I didn't know what else to say, it was just impossible.

"I'm confused." Haruka said.

"Heihachi is or should i say was the owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and leader of the Tekken force, so he was the one who always announced the Tekken tounaments, but if he is dead, which i doubt, i have no idea who could be running it."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a Mishima, so i would think i would know all of this."

"Well that explains the attitude, and wouldn't one of your relatives just take over the company?"

"Huh, no, my whole family is one big war that gets worse as time goes by, the only people i could think of it to be would are Lee Chaolan, my adoptive uncle, but he is building his own company and is more focused on killing my father, and speaking of my father i don't think it is him either, i mean he wants to kill Heihachi but he wouldn't take the company he would destroy it, andd then that leaves Jin, but hes just too, how do you put it?"

"Full of himself, and how close are you to all your family? How do we know you didn't do that! I mean you made it very clear when i helped you here that your grandfather was the one sending the Tekken force after you!"

"Well you ass, do think i grew wings and flew to Japan over night while i was knocked out, and by the way if you and Haruka were watching me, you know i couldn't have, then yes, yes i grew wings of a dragon and breathed fire out of my mouth to kill my grandfather while he was sleeping in his house!"

"Please both of you stop yelling!"

"Ya know i should have left you on the street!"

"Wonderful come back jackass!"

"Enough!" Awe crap, i'm in trouble.

"M-master."

"Hwoarang, what is the meaning of all this yelling! Miss Mishima is a guest in own home, and we do not treat guest like this, Haruka go downstairs and make our guest some tea."

"Yes Master." Haruka went running sown the steps, her long ponytails following her.

"Thank you, but please i must be going, and i apologize again for my behavior." Ning said bowing to Master Baek.

"Child you are not leaving this dojo, until you have had something to eat, and i very well can not send you away without any clothing." Ning looked down at herself and blushed like no other.

"Ummm, a thanks, but i'm a danger to you all if i stay here."

"Why do you say that?"

"My grandfathe.."

"Heihachi is dead remember! Your perfectly safe." I really didn't want to hear her story again, so yeah.

"What is he talking about?"

"My grandfather is Heihachi, and my father is Kazuya, the news said Heihachi died, but i know him better that anyone and he in not dead so please just let me leave."

"Hmmm intresting, i'll be back, Hwoarang keep her company and no fighting!" He said walking out of the room.

We sat in silence for about two minutes and i hate silence so i broke it.

"Can i ask you something?"

"No i will not bear your children you idiot."

"WHAT! I was going to ask what is with the tattoo, and as if i want you to bear me children!"

"Oh, my aplogizes, the tattoo is the mark of the devil, the devil gene that Jin and now apparently me have inherited form our father."

"Okay...then how did he get it?"

I saw her jaw clenched before she started talking, "My grandfather threw him off a cliff, saying he did it to toughen him, but all it did was start a war, my father made a deal with the devil. The devil told him he would help him get revenge on his father if he gave him his soul, so he did and climbed back up the cliff."

"Wow your crazy."

"Shutup! You asked and told you!"

Okay i felt bad bout that, she opened up and i threw it in her face. I sighed and walked over and sat down on the bed with her.

"Look, what i meant was that its really crazy, and its alot to take in."

"Sorry i snapped at you, its just, ugh i can't even explain it."

"Hey it can't be that bad." I smiled at her.

"Ha yeah, crazed possible dead grandfather, dad i never met, cousin that gone off the deep end, and not to mention a goof ball uncle, oh and the fact that the devil is swimming in my viens waiting for the moment to take my mind over, yeah thats a pretty normal life."

"Okay Debby downer, lighten up a little."

"I thought you were suppose to be some kind of tough guy?"  
"Hey i'm tough enough."

"Debby downer?"

"Shutup." She smiled at me, and it was the first time i actually took a good look at her. She was very pretty, but i guess most people would consider her cute. Her hair was a little past her shoulders with her bangs parted on both sides, dark brown with a hit of black, and her eyes were like looking out into an ocean. She was different.

"Will you stop staring at me its wierd."

"Sorry." I mumbled out blushing like a fool.

"Soooo, um how come you have never met your father?"

"My mother was a whore, and i'm not kidding about that. My dad most likely got drunk or really bored and had sex with her, producing me. She never contacted him, not until she needed money, but instead of my father she got Heihachi hence forth he got me first. The only thing i have of my father's is this necklace." She said as she pulled a silver heart shaped necklace out from behind her shirt. The heart wasn't perfect, more of demonic and had a pentigram in the center with a tiny ruby jewel in the center of that. "My grandfather said it was meant to be his but since he was weak i should have, not because i'm strong but because i'm weak like him."

"Wow, thats harsh, but i have to ask what do you plan on soing now?"  
"She can answer that, after she has had something to eat." Haruka said bouncing in the door with a tray of tea and toast.

"I hope you don't mind, but later would you want to shopping with me to find you some cloths?"

"Hmmm i would like that, these cloths are pretty beat up." she smiled again and began eating.

**Well i'm ending it there, next chapter is her plan, then time for some fighting! Please review!**


End file.
